Too much of heaven
by fallenenjimon
Summary: (Rated for sexual situations and violence) Bubbles' crime orginaztion is setting up for a grand plan, can the PPG stop her? And will the plans of her minons bring her down?
1. Chapter 1

They finished up; one was breathing hard as she watched the other slide off the bed.

The other went into the small bathroom and turned on the shower, mumbling silently that she did not enjoy this and was just doing it for the room & board.

Outside the bathroom Bubbles had sort of "cleaned up" with the bed sheets; the maid would come and take them soon. She had other things on her mind besides clean, dry sheets.

Finding her clothes she dressed quickly and peeked on the black haired girl; saying her farewell, Bubbles left the room.

Walking down the metal halls of her "base" she thought, like many times after intercourse, about the similarities between her minion and Guilty.

Both wanted to be heroes. Both felt guilty for what they had done in the past. Both couldn't come to terms with the gravity of the situation.

But Bubbles' minion was different from Guilty.

One was, she was obedient. Two, she did an entirely different thing than what Bubbles did, but it still involved sex. Three, she didn't spend her time whining inside Bubbles' head about the madness she (they) had done to the girl she (they) was obsessed with.

***************1

She toweled off and got dressed, when she saw a brown haired girl standing in the doorway to her room with a smile on her face.

"What?" the girl snapped at the one standing there. "What do you want Usagiko?"

"Nothing," Usagiko said, "Except a small question for you."

"I'm not interested."

Usagiko, still smiling, walked away.

The girl sighed as she went back into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She pulled back her bangs of her black hair and took a long look at the large scars that ran from both sides of her forehead to the very center of the bridge of her nose, where they met and ended at the top of her cheeks.

It was in shape of an "X" and it was impossible to miss, but instead of eer-ing her looks it gave her a distinct personality.

She walked back into her room and sat on the bed remembering that day.

**********************2

Bubbles headed into the main lab, looking at the creatures that her hired scientist had been making for the last year.

Soon she could execute her plan.


	2. Chpater 2

Princess fixed her hair, did her makeup and left the bathroom to await her girlfriend, Buttercup.

"I'm ready," Princess said as she exited the bathroom. She was dressed in a fancy high-cut gold outfit with light makeup on and her long hair was pulled into a bun.

Buttercup, who being the tomboy she was just straightened her hair and put on a clean suit, whistled. She linked her arm her arm in Princess' and headed downstairs.

Tonight was Townsville's formal ball. Anybody who was _anybody_ in Townsville was going to be there. Buttercup didn't want to go, but somehow Princess talked her into it.

The others had already left early for the party and the house was empty. Buttercup had that mischievous look in her eye, but Princess shot her a 'this-dress-took-two-hours-to-squeeze-into-so-no-way' look.

Buttercup opened the door for Princess and allowed her to go out first.

Things had changed since Blossom and Mitch destroyed the Morbucks manor. Princess had been on the verge of a second breakdown then, but everyone around her had kept her intact. Since then they had strengthened as a family.

Mitch had to leave town once in a while for the organization's work, but he always came back.

Blossom was more powerful than before as she had become something that Mitch called a 'ten kitsune', or heaven fox. She had long fox ears that were white and a tail that seemed to be made of white flame when it moved around.

The Professor was still the Professor.

Townsville was still the same, just with more advanced computers here and there.

Citiesville, on the other hand, was like something out of Akira or Bladerunner. After the destruction caused by an unknown creature (it was never released to the media that it was Bubbles' mutated state that went on a rampage), the city was rebuilt with the most advanced technological equipment and law enforcement was given special power suits (kind of like the girls' old suits, only upgraded), weapons and dosages of Chemical X.

But even that wasn't enough to keep Citiesville safe, because since law enforcement had become something like Robocop (1 & 2, not 3), the criminals had become something like the Terminator.

Stealing and modifying power suits, cybernetics and mutations were the norm among criminals.

Criminals like Dr. Zeighger, who was trying to outrun the Citiesville police.

And it wasn't easy if you had a few hundred gallons of Chemical X and cybernetics in the back of the getaway truck. Add in a shit for brains partner trying to shoot out Citiesville police tires with an assault rifle and you understood why Dr. Zeighger's face was red.

"Hold it straight!" she shouted, firing off about ten rounds and taking out only two of the sixty squad cars after them.

"I bet that's what you told him," Dr. Zeighger muttered under his breath. "I _am_ holding the truck straight, you twit!" he said out loud before he took a sharp turn.

"Not one word, woman!" he snapped at the girl. In the rear view and side mirrors he saw three more squad cars join the chase.

Reaching below the seat Dr. Zeighger tapped a button. On top of the truck were stacks of plastic items strapped down. They were as thin as paper and were in shape close to a butterfly or a bowtie, and either blue or yellow.

After Dr. Zeighger flipped the switch they flew off the truck and onto the street. The police cars rolled over them and nothing seemed to happen.

"Pretty confetti," the girl quipped in a sarcastic tone as the first squad cars was about to go over the last of those things, but was abruptly amazed to see almost all the cars behind them go flipping over as the items blew up into large balloons.

"Pretty _balloons,_" Dr. Zeighger said as he looked into the side mirrors. It was his favorite trick of his.

Now they had successfully gotten away from the Citiesville police, and headed back to the hideout.

********************1

Barbara Fatal smiled; Edna Keane had stopped by to say hello.

The boys knew there was something going on between them but said nothing; they just went about their business as Edna and Barbara went into the house and then the kitchen.

"Gods I hope they can keep their clothes on," Butch said. "I eat on that table."

The other two grinned but said nothing. Brick was working on his motorcycle and Boomer was raking leaves. As for Butch, he was hosing off the birdbath (don't ask.)

The "relationship" began about two years ago after Barbara went down to the park. That was where she met Miss Keane and they hit it off.

Nether one would admit their attraction to one another, but it was best to let things run their course.

Or drive them nuts.

*******************2

There wasn't much to do, except sit and wait.

Susan "Mandark" astronomicon leaned back on the hotel bed, looked over to his laptop and typed in a few commands. A strange list appeared on the razor thin holographic screen.

The second command Susan put in created a "grind" on the screen and narrowed the list down to a few strange things, namely all stolen items over the past month.

Cybernetics, Chemical X, genealogy and fustology equipment were the main targets.

'I see you've been busy since we last met,' Susan thought, 'and this time you're not going to pull something like Geese Howard.'

Sitting up he went to the window and looked out. It was a cheap hotel so there wasn't much to look at except for a parking lot half full of beat up cars. Across the parking lot and behind the chain link fence was a empty street and a dilapidated building that looked as if it was once a department store that went bankrupt a while ago.

'Being a good guy is hard work,' Susan thought.

*******************3

Usagiko laughed at Jack as she landed on the flag pole, reached into her hidden pocket, pulled out a few shakan blades and threw them.

Jack dodged them and deflected the others; he leapt forward with an attack ready.

As Jack's blade sliced through the air Usagiko jumped over him. Turning and performing the crimson sparrow technect Jack stood on the flag pole that was outside the window.

Usagiko was outnumbered and kind of out-skilled, too.

"Why are you here?" Mitch asked, pointing his reiken at her.

Usagiko shook her head; it would be so simple to tell him about Bubbles but she decided not to. Instead she surveyed the room carefully.

Mitch guarded the doors to her escape. Jack was in the window blocking that escape and some well-dressed kid with the British flag on his shirt and hippy glasses was there to back them up.

Usagiko smiled at Mitch as she reached for more shakan blades. Jack lunged forward to grab her arm. In mere seconds she leaned forward and then arched herself back to launch herself over Jack and into the window.

Jack twisted himself around; he may not have grabbed Usagiko but he _did_ snag one of her shakan blades, a shakan that was now heading straight for Usagiko.

Hitting her in the shoulder made her lose her balance on the flag pole and forced her to fall about 17 stories into a loaded dumpster.

'Thank deus ex machina,' she thought as she slid out of the trash. Looking up, she saw Jack jumping down after her.

Moving fast she went around the corner and pulled out a strange doll. She rubbed her wound a little to get some blood on her fingers, placed it onto the doll and tossed it into the shadows.

Jack saw Usagiko make a break for it to the parking lot; he dashed to cut the kunoichi off.

While Jack was chasing Usagiko, Usagiko was in the shadows grinning at the scene.

One thing was for sure; Usagiko had learned a few new spells such as the 'twin doll'.

'Now to make my way out of here,' she thought. She was just about to take a step out of the shadows when a reiken blade hovered before her throat.

"Hello there," Mitch said.

"Aw, kuso!" Usagiko snapped.

()()()()()()()() Author's Corner. ()()()()()()()()()

Sorry about the ending of Deer Dance, I was.... I can't remember what I was doing at the time but I think it was lack of sleep or something.

^\./^.

Anyhoo, I hope this story will make sense of the ending.

But there's one thing that doesn't make sense, Edna and Barbara?!

I don't know why I slipped that in but it happened, and I think it's kind of cute in a strange A/R way.

I'm dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Dee Dee walked down the narrow metal hall with a file in hand. She passed a few scientists and other employees of Bubbles'.

Once in a while she might nod or say a greeting but they didn't concern her; her only official job was to advise in the construction of the creatures under her authority (unofficially she was Bubbles' favorite stress relief "toy".)

The large room filled with technological bibble-babble would normally remind Dee Dee of her younger brother, but now was too important to stall on such things. Approaching Bubbles, who was looking at something on a computer screen, she placed the files onto Bubbles' desk and left.

"That the report?" Bubbles asked without turning.

"Yes," Dee Dee answered. "All the data about the latest run."

"Dee Dee." Bubbles turned to face the younger girl. "Would like to take a break with me?"

Dee Dee became slightly flustered. "Uh, I'm... s-sorry… but I think I'm going to have to return to my work, if you'll excuse me."

Bubbles smiled as she watched Dee Dee rush out of the room; she liked to tease the girl.

'So wound up,' Bubbles thought. 'If she's not careful, she might break.'

*******************1

Usagiko lay on the cot; she was within a small cell with just one door, which was metal with a slot in it, and a few florescent lights overhead.

'Maybe breaking into this dumb place wasn't such a good idea,' she thought as she placed her hands behind her head.

There was a knock at the door; turning her head, Usagiko saw something slid under it. Getting up and retrieving it quickly, and finding it was what she came for, she smiled, placed the papers into her uniform and lay back down.

*******************2

"Some hours before."

"Where now?!" Toji asked, holding his kazeken ready to strike.

"The scan says the monster is on the roof, north by northwest," a voice chimed from the headset he was wearing, which had a retractable visor that was now over Toji's black eyes.

The visor had all sorts of things going on but it lead Toji to the target, a large humanoid female that was as anatomically correct as a Barbie doll.

"She" was very tall and slender, gray skin, which was pure metal, and shiny black hair, which was metal as well. Whatever her eye color, if she had any, was lost as she had a strange metal visor over them.

"Found it! And it definitely looks like Dr. Zaighger's work." Toji took a stance. "The pervert," he mumbled.

The "woman" noticed Toji quickly and held out a hand. Within seconds the area Toji was in was engulfed by a pillar of energy and then eaten away by the explosion that followed after.

The smoke rose and there was no sign of Toji; the creature looked around but "her" senses were saying there was no one there.

"Shi ne!"

Toji rushed out of the clearing smoke and crashed right into the monster, then drove them both over the building's edge, landing on the ground forty stories down.

The only difference was that Toji survived because he had a shield that his friend Dexter made. The creature, which was now nothing more then a pile of Chemical X, cybernetics and various goo, didn't.

"I found and destroyed the monster," Toji said. "Any others?"

"Not that I can see."

Toji sighed and disappeared in a gust of wind.

********************3

Buttercup was very in step with the waltz. Princess was a little rusty but it didn't matter.

"I see you've been practicing, haven't you?" Princess said.

"And you seen to be out of practice," Buttercup retorted.

A small chuckle between the couple filled the cheerful air of the Townsville Ball. There were quite a few people there.

"Such a nice night," Buttercup said. "Want to go out to the lily garden?"

They left the groups and went into the lily garden that was nearby, where they sat on the ground and stared up into the sky.

"I love you, Buttercup," Princess said, "And I'm glad you saved me."

()()()()()()()() Author's Corner. ()()()()()()()()()

Translations:

Shi ne - Die!

I really would say such a thing out load (or at all) unless it was truly serious.


	4. chapter 4

Dr. Serj Zeighger watched as the henchmen unloaded the truck. He bet it would be a hard thing to do with a young girl with bleached hair constantly yelling at you but he really didn't care. Sympathize, yes; care, no.

'Why did I choose _her_ for those experiments years ago?' he asked himself as he rubbed his temples. He remembered when he was searching for someone to test out the effects of a modified Chemical X insignia on humans for his "partner"; she was the one in a hundred that had stayed humanoid.

Of course now he wished she would just mutate and be out of his life.

"I said _careful_!" she screamed at some guy as he dropped something unbreakable.

"I hate my life," Dr. Zeighger said as he went to the terminal to report his progress.

*******************1

Dexter tapped his foot. Sitting around and waiting made him nervous and a tad wound up, but that was what you got for nearly getting impaled by some psycho machine's sword.

He winced as he jerked his bandaged arm the wrong way, but it was livable.

Life for him had changed since he joined the assault to stop Dr. Zeighger's experiments. From trying to clean up the insane doctor's monsters, Dee Dee's attempted suicide and Lee Lee's alliance to evil, to finding out the insane doctor was still alive, the Gezoisya zaibatsu organization's involvement and Mandark's change to good had left Dexter very, very confused with what was going on.

Dexter leaned back in his chair, thinking.

Lee Lee was an easy explanation; she liked being evil. Mandark's shift from chaos to justice had something to do with Toji. The Gezoisya zaibatsu could be explained because they were created in secret to hunt down demons and monsters that threatened the safety of life, and Dr. Zeighger was a threat in and of himself.

But there was one mystery Dexter couldn't crack; what happened to Dee Dee?

*********************2

Dee Dee sighed, reread the report and still didn't like the news.

Usagiko was caught by the Gezoisya zaibatsu. Why she was there, it didn't say.

'She went there under her own power.' Dee Dee thought angrily, _when Bubbles reads this there will be hell to pay_. Dee Dee walked into Bubbles' workroom with the file in hand and tossed it right in front of the older blond girl.

"She's getting to be a pain," Bubbles said after reading the report, "But damn it, she's useful."

A moment of silence filled the large room then Bubbles spoke.

"Let her rot a little. It'll teach her a lesson for going off on her own."

Dee Dee nodded and left the room.

************************3

Masahiro watched his parents run about the house looking for something stupid called an "MX-80A" device, which was on the coffee table.

"Is that it?" He pointed out the small computer board-like thing. His father walked over and looked at it.

"Uh.... Yeah, it is," Mr. Watanabe said as he picked up the device. "Now I just need the car keys."

"Ahem." Masahiro pointed to the keys that were under the device; Mr. Watanabe looked embarrassed.

His parents said their goodbyes to him and left. Masahiro sat on the couch bored out of his mind.

'Don't want to bother Brick-kun,' he thought. 'Nothing… no TV, not much in a mood for just joy riding so that leaves...' Masahiro thought about it. What _did _that leave, anyway?

Masahiro turned on the TV anyway in hopes of finding something to inspire him. There wasn't much except hetero porn, bad cartoons and talk shows. Since he didn't have much to do he got up and went out. After a quick drive to the mall, he went to the arcade.

The 'bouncer square' wasn't really a happening place but it contained some of Masahiro's most favorite games; the place was kind of like any other large arcade. Packed with arcade cabinets, pinball tables, pachinko slots and coin changers, people puttered around on their near Ryu-like quest for high scores.

"Hello Mr. Stewart," Masahiro said to the arcade owner, a Canadian man, who was putting up a poster. "What's going on around here?" He attempted small talk with the owner.

"Well, first this nutcase was doing this satanic crap in front of the VF4 machine; he said that he was trying to acquire dark magical powers to beat the milkman."

"He needs it," Masahiro said as he shook his head. "Anything else?"

Mr. Stewart finished placing the poster up and said "Well there's a King Of Fighter's sign up in the other end of the mall."

"No thanks, bad enough I have to deal with the nuts in Townsville. I don't want to fight one that knows martial arts and has some kind of god-power."

Mr. Stewart laughed and they said their goodbyes. Masahiro melded with the crowd and went about playing his favorite games.

()()()()()()()()()()()() Author's Corner: More in-joke game references. ()()()()()()()()()()

Okay, I went a little overboard with Masahiro's section but I got a tad nostalgic with the arcade stuff.

All well, a lot of us have our habits.

Oh and VF4 = Virtra Fighter 4.

One final note I finally found a name for Jack's organization, took me a while though.


	5. Chapter 5

Blossom had left the ending party; she was kind of down since Mitch was out on organization business, but she wasn't out and out depressed. Just down.

Blossom was slightly different then herself four years ago; she was now a very powerful spirit entity that could clean the clock of the worst monster without much effort anymore. But besides that, and her lengthened ears and a tail, she was basically the same.

She was floating homeward when she spotted something odd, a smoldering crater by a parking lot. When she landed she found a pile of sparking cybernetics parts, speckled by what seemed to be Chemical X and other things she couldn't identify.

She wanted to act, but remembered the last time she acted on something that involved Chemical X. She'd created the thing that was Bubbles and that had gone on to destroy Citiesville. Instead, Blossom headed home right away and told the Professor about it.

***********************1

Mitch sighed; he wished he could be back in Townsville with Blossom, but the gezoisya zubatsu organization usually came first.

He shifted through the paperwork on his desk and found what he needed to finish the night; signing the form, he placed it into the out box and chuckled.

'Time to leave!' he thought as he got up.

But the second he opened the door an older man with a buzz cut came running down the hall at full speed. The man passed Mitch, heading towards the holding area.

'If he was in such a hurry to get to the holding area that means-' Mitch stopped in mid thought as he too dashed down the hall. He was right; he found one of the cell doors blasted open. Mitch peeked inside and found that Usagiko had escaped.

**************************2

Usagiko was silent; she watched goons rush by her hiding place and moved to a new one quickly.

She was almost out of the building; _almost_, because something slammed into her and sent her sprawling to the floor. Moving fast enough to avoid getting the business end of a steel rod cracked into her skull, she looked at the girl.

She was slightly shorter then Usagiko, had brown wavy hair and deeper brown eyes. She was African-American.

Usagiko rolled away from the angry girl and stood up quickly, only to earn a jab to the stomach then be nailed in the side of her head with the girl's weapon.

Staggering away and slightly dazed, Usagiko managed to dodge a downward thrust; the girl advanced to ram the missed thrust into Usagiko's throat but Usagiko lashed out and nabbed the rod, then started to fall back with her foot planted firmly on the girl's sternum.

The girl realized that she was going to be thrown via judo style and quickly, carefully, let go of the staff and ducked down, then delivered a sweeping kick to Usagiko's supporting leg.

Usagiko somehow managed to keep from fully falling onto her back and becoming helpless, and got back up with the girl's weapon. The girl delivered an open palm strike to Usagiko's nose then her throat; Usagiko reeled backwards, holding her bloody nose. The girl sent a kick to Usagiko's knees, only to have it countered with a short kick of her own and a hard crescent kick to the girl's side.

"Enough of this," Usagiko said as she made her break for freedom. By this time everyone in the building knew where she was and were all coming to get her, but by sheer luck and the skin of her teeth she escaped.

Except she lost those documents during the fight with the girl, and by the time she (Usagiko) realized it, she was long gone and kicking herself.

************************3

Lichung "Lee Lee" Siu-qin adjusted her deep green beret and smiled into the mirror, turning and walking out of her quarters to the area's experimentation labs. She was ready for duty.

Dr. Zeighger was looking over some robotic creatures when Lichung snuck up on him; he turned quickly before she could shout his name and scare him half to death (pity.)

'Good gods, why do I have to deal with you?' he thought before speaking, "Today the mistress orders that we should attack the Citiesville Cyber Police Department; there is a special power suit in development there and she wants both it and the blueprints."

"Aye aye, Captain Nonads!" Lichung said mockingly, saluting Dr. Zeighger before heading to the armory.

"I hate her," Dr. Zeighger said.

"Don't worry," a voice from the shadows spoke, "The guilty shall be burned off this plane of existence soon enough."

"Hope so, she's really getting to me."

***************************4

Usagiko walked into the base but didn't head for the vending machines like she usually did.

This struck Lichung as strange as they walked passed each other; she stopped for a moment and turned her head to look at the depressed kunoichi.

Lichung wanted to do something but Usagiko had a 'don't-bother-me' air about her; facing the armory's door, Lichung lingered for a moment before going in.


	6. Chapter 6

The night was nearly uneventful for them; the only thing that did happen was the note that the professor and Blossom had to go out and take care of this remains of some monster, but that wasn't really much.

Buttercup flopped on the couch while Princess sat in the lounge chair taking off her high heels. Buttercup chuckled as Princess rubbed her sore feet.

"I don't know why you wear those things," Buttercup said as she leaned back, she swore Princess was shooting dirty looks at her for that remark.

"Because it's something proper ladies wear to balls, not something like sneakers," Princess said, verbally pointing out Buttercup's worn pair of red sneakers.

"Still, why can't women wear something more comfortable than those stupid things?"

Princess and Buttercup sat there in the den in silence, pondering why high heels were created. Nether of them had any answers; the only thing they came up with was...

"I ain't going to ever wear them," Buttercup said, "It ranks up there with leather bras."

"But you'll wear them for me, right?" Princess said in a low seductive tone, Buttercup blushed and seemed to turn to mush.

But before anything could lead to anything the front door opened and the professor and Blossom walked in; the professor was carrying a containment unit. He headed straight for the lab while Blossom went upstairs.

Princess and Buttercup sat there silently cursing their luck, but maybe it was for the better.

**************************1

Lichung hated wearing the suit; it was stuffy and a tad tight in areas and the creepy feeling of the vinyl-like material against her skin made her cringe.

But it was necessary for taking on the Citysville Cyber Police. And that was a suicide mission alone, added to the fact she had to steal some kind of power suit and its blueprints.

But Lichung kept herself up for the task; she checked the weapons systems one last time. She was nervous and the freaks that Dr. Zeighger was bringing alone weren't helping much.

Sighing she banged on the wall of the truck and start to shout "**HEY BALD BALLS**!!"

In seconds a small window that connected the cargo area to the cab opened and she could see both Dr. Zeighger and a young girl with brown hair and bright green eyes.

"_What_?!" both the girl and Dr. Zeighger snapped, understandably people don't like being called names.

"When the hell are we supposed to get to this place?" Lichung asked.

The door/window slid shut on Lichung; she stood there stewing in her anger. If she didn't get to blow something up she'd have to take it out on those two.

Lichung crossed her arms and sneered; if there was anyone besides the emotionless monsters that Dr. Zeighger and if Lichung wasn't wearing the helmet anyone would have backed away.

If not die from a look that _can_ kill.

*********************2

Bubbles was in a minion's lab looking over his creatures, they were pretty wicked and seem pretty powerful but a tad on the dunce side.

"These will do as..." Bubbles turned to the scientist, "...Cannon fodder."

The scientist shrugged, went about his rounds and Bubbles went to check the next set of creatures.

While the next set was smarter they weren't as brutal as the former. Bubbles figured them as cannon fodder too.

She made her rounds about the base looking over creature after creature; she had made a decision.

She was going to launch a test assault tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

An explosion rocked west side Citysville and several mechanical women flocked out of a large semi truck; the Citysville Police Force were caught off guard and so only a handful of them were suited up and beating back the army.

And if you factored in the explosion's damage to the power grid that lead to the main security system and the back up wouldn't take over for about ten seconds, the Citysville Police Force wasn't just caught off-guard, but pants down with a magazine.

"T-minus 14 seconds to lockdown," Sarah Robinson said, her hands flying over the keyboard trying to get the lockdown to activate quicker.

"5 seconds," Sarah said, shooting a look over her shoulder to her boss and then looking to the screen.

Down on the ground floor and a few stories up, red alarms alerted the few power suited officers (which was about 16) that lockdown was going to seal the building, they ceased firing unless one of those creatures was about to get inside.

A large sheet of metal slid down and covered windows, doors and walls; above the metal sheets hidden panels opened and camera-like things poked out.

One of the camera things fired a laser burst and blew a small group of those monsters away.

"Great plan," Lichung said as she climbed out of the cargo area with her power suit on. "What's next? We go to Geese tower and attack using sticks?"

"Not one word, test subject," Dr. Zeighger said while sliding out of the cab.

Another large semi came driving up; Lichung thought Dr. Zeighger had brought more useless freaky women. Imagine her utter surprise when a large metal fist ripped through the cargo area. Huge robots that looked as if they came right out of Outlaw Star filled the streets.

"Sweet Buddha!? What are those things?" Lichung said while stumbling back, even with her power suit on and her Chemical X insignia enhanced body she could tell the units before her could tear her into pieces, move on to the police station, then Citysville and Townsville and still have enough destroying power left over.

"Like them?" the brown haired girl said as she walked around the front of the first truck. "I built them; they are the Yami Aku destroyers."

Lichung raised a brow. "Darkness evil destroyers?"

"Let's not linger over the name; it just sounds cool," the girl said. She walked towards one of the Yami Aku destroyers and a hatch opened, letting her inside.

Steam spewed out as the hatch closed and the Yami Aku destroyer moved.

"Let's get this over with," the digitized tone from the mecha said and started for the building.

Lichung shrugged and followed the small army of monsters and machines; the Yami Aku destroyers tore into the lockdown like they were nothing.

*******************************1

"Damn it!" Sarah said; she bolted out of the chair so fast it was knocked over. Alarms were going off like there was no tomorrow.

Because in this case there was none!

She rushed down the hall avoiding suited-up officers and entered a room filled with tons of equipment, like the special suit in the glass tube in the center.

She activated the codes through a terminal and waited for the glass to go down and the hatch of the suit.

Climbing in and settling in while the hatch closed, she opened a quick com-link to the main headquarters and requested some equipment (queue the stock footage ^n\./n^.)

On her left arm an energy saber appeared; on her right a small fusion cannon appeared. The entire power suit glowed as the mainframe teleported an armour upgrade.

'Gotta protect the cross S.O.U.L. core!' she thought as she took to the offensive.

*********************************2

Lichung grabbed the neck of a cyber officer and manage to crush him in mere seconds; she dodged a hail of gunfire.

The H.U.D. (Heads Up Display) was telling her there were about four power-suited officers armed with lasers; with great speeds Lichung launched from a crouch to a solid kick to the leader of the barrage.

Proud of her actions that lead to the fall of a whole horde of officers, she came under fire again.

This time it was from those annoying little robots with lasers. They were meant to delay the intruder until reinforcements came.

Unfortunately the lasers they were equipped with were weak, about barely stun weak. And to someone in a full metal power suit they would just anger the person inside, if they could feel it.

"Damn mosquitoes," Lichung said as she made her way to the area that held the items she needed.

Being lead via H.U.D. map she found a door with "restricted access" on it; she opened up a compartment in her suit and pulled out a few wires and attached them to the electronic lock next to the door.

The small robots still were firing onto her, they flew around in fancy formations and pelted her over and over again, but Lichung didn't even notice.

When the lock gave one of the robots hovered in front of her; without thinking she took both of her hands and squished it.

When the door opened she was greeted by a fist colliding with her helmet, which sent her through several walls and outside where she fell sixteen stories to the hard streets below where she landed on a car.

Lichung clinched her teeth as she went through this wicked ride and nearly blacked out as the glass from the windshield sprayed all over.

Moving was difficult for her, but she managed to get off the car in time to avoid an energy saber slicing her head off. Lichung ducked down to her left as the saber came high, then she straft to her right to avoid a thrust and then jumped to save her legs from a swing.

Still in the air from her jump, Lichung delivered a kick to the attacker's head. While it may not have harmed him/her it did manage to throw the attacker off balance and gave Lichung some breathing room.

She saw her attack wasn't in just some normal cyber/power suit; it more a mecha then anything.

Ten feet tall, padded with red armour with black showing from the "exposed" parts such as elbows, knee joints and sides of the thing's hips. And from the size of the exposed parts Lichung realized that in reality the power suit was about the same size (give or take a inch or two) as she was; the red armour was basically padding.

Padding that might be armed with missiles, battling guns and other nasty stuff she didn't want to think about.

******************3

Sarah stared at the young Asian girl in the mangled power suit. The scans and H.U.D. said she has some kind of Chemical X that matched up with something in the data banks but didn't pay much attention to it.

"_Prototype, come in!_" a transmission came in through a speaker in her helmet.

"Here," Sarah said, her eyes never leaving Lichung.

"_The cross S.O.U.L. core has been stolen, it seems someone punched through the floor of the containment room._"

Sarah felt her eye twitch; where were the other two special units?

'On vacation,' Sarah reminded herself, which she was now kicking herself for not remembering.

Sarah started for Lichung to capture her when something happened, something that was about two tons and the size of an armour truck, which _was_ a two-ton armor truck.

When Sarah turned to face it it was almost upon her; she shrugged, as it would be child's play to crush a speeding armour truck.

Arching her fist back and letting it fly forward quickly into the grill guard, she triggered an event.

Here's the play by play: In the grill guard was a wire that was so sensitive it could snap at a slight breeze. When this was snapped it triggered a device that sent a current through another wire that lead to a detonator between the cargo area and the cab, which was filled with robots.

And this lead to the earth-shaking explosion that knocked out Sarah.

A second armour truck came by and Lichung managed to grab onto its back. Dr. Zeighger, the girl and Lichung escaped with cross S.O.U.L. core.

And Sarah was left with a headache.


	8. Chapter 8

Bubbles wasn't pleased with the news of the attack on Citysville Cyber Police Force, this meant she has to hold her assault 'til everyone simmers down.

_And that isn't going to happen for a while_ Bubbles thought with a cringe.

She walked up and down her work area, nerves being grated non-stop as she went over different senerios of what the hell happened. All lead back to Dr. Zeighger's stupidity.

Sighing Bubbles took a seat and rubbed her temples for a moment, Dr. Zeighger was becoming a nuisance.

_It's almost like he's working for someone else_ Bubbles let her train of thought trail off, she had an answer and now she needs a solution.

Reaching over to a terminal and opening a com-link she contacted someone she know she can trust.

Dee Dee.

-------------1

Usagiko often doesn't down half a bottle of erguotou, a strong Chinese liquor. But after a major failure to help her employer to get an upper hand she sucked down three bottles.

It's safe to say she's drunk, very drunk.

And Usagiko gets drunk she let things out at random, like embarrassing things that she did while working for Yami Aku.

While laying in bed, ready to pass out one thing slipped out.

Something no one else knows about.

A crush.

Too bad no one could hear it.

-------------2

Lichung counted her lucky stars that she manage to get out alive, with an added bonus of the _cross_ S.O.U.L. core and it's blueprints.

She rode in the back of the armour truck, letting the wind past through her bleached bangs (do to the fact her helmet is now destroyed.

"We'll be entering the base in ten minutes" Dr. Zeighger said, the lab loomed into view.

Lichung took in one last breath of fresh air before entering the base.

When the _cross_ S.O.U.L. core was secure Lichung headed for the locker room to change out of the badly damage suit and get into some confertible clothes.

"Pachinko parlor, here I come!" She shouted as she left.

-------------3

"I'm glad to get rid of her" Dr. Zeighger said as he looked over the blueprints, "she's getting to be a problem."

"Agreed" the brown haired girl said as she took out what appered to be a device about the size of a x-box, in the center was "half" an orb, it was purple in colour.

"But she is the cannon faddor when the plan is set" she walked to the shadows.

"Yes ma'am, let's just hope Bubbles doesn't catch on too soon" Dr. Zeighger chuckled as he uploaded the data into his PC.

--------------4

Edna yawned as she headed for bed, she had a long day at school and a quick visit to her friend.

_I hope I'm not rushing things_ Edna thought as she turned out the lights and crawled under the covers.

Closing her eyes she was unaware she was being watched.

()()()()()() Author's corner ()()()()()()()

So for the long delay, but I lost my beta-reader (something to do with the real world) but I manage to snag a cool HTML editor, and it spellcheck too!

Even though the spellcheck might miss a few words it does help.

And thanks for the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Buttercup yawned as she slid out of bed, after doing her morning stretches she headed downstairs.

There she found her family and Princess eating breakfast as usual, when she sat down she saw the headline of the newspaper.

"Citysville attacked?" Buttercup said as she tried to read the whole story, "what happened?"

"Apparently" the Professor stated as he folded his paper, "some terrorist broke into a Cyber Police building for reasons unknown."

"gee, that makes me feel better" Buttercup said, sighing she began to eat her food.

"When you girls get a moment I would like to test those D.Y.N.A.M.O. suits in the simulator" with that the Professor left the kitchen and headed down to his lab.

Blossom finished first and said she needed to see Mitch quickly and left, Princess had business to attend to and left.

This left Buttercup alone in the kitchen, with the fact she has to clean up after them.

_Remind me not to got to restaurants with them_ Buttercup thought as her eye twitched.

---------------1

"One experimental S.O.U.L. unit" Susan said as he sat down on the bed, "I wonder what does this have to do with the other items being stolen?"

Shaking his head and running a hand through his black hair Susan placed some of the pieces together.

What he was coming up with wasn't pretty, but he knew it was what's happening out there.

_Let's hope_ Susan thought as he looked out the window, _that Dexter can handle this as well_.

---------------2

"So, someone else got a sample of the creature before us" dexter said as he lean his head back and rubbed his chin, it seems his arm was getting better.

"I heard it's in the hands of one Professor Utonium" Toji said, "I guess we can be reassured that it's in safe hands."

Dexter leveled his head back to focus on the screen, he was silent for a moment then he spoke, "with doctor Serj Zeighger, nothing's safe."

--------------3

Bubbles normally was flirty and suducive with her, from the moment Dee Dee walked in she knew that something was wrong.

Bubbles sat in her chair, working on something that Dee Dee couldn't see.

"I'm here" Dee Dee said while bowing, "is there something you need to talk to me about?"

There was a moment of silence then Bubbles reached over to retrive a electronic clipboard, which in turn she handed it to Dee Dee.

After reading the data she was stunned, with a sigh she handed the clipboard back to Bubbles.

"I see, so what do you plan to do then?" Dee Dee said.

"I would dstroy the trator, but I don't know if that would be solving the problem" Bubbles rubbed her chin as she casted her gaze downward, "no, then I wouldn't know who he's working for. Luckly he only has limited access to our data bases."

"You sure it's wise let him stay?" Dee Dee asked as she pushed back her black hair.

"As of now, Dees, it's the only choice we have."


	10. Chapter 10

She watched them, keeping tabs on anyone that can, and while be, ether a tool or a threat to justice.

The innocent were being forced to live among them and be forced to live like them, thus creating more.

But if her plan works they would suffer like she did.

She smiles, insanely she dreams.

----------------1

Sarah Robinson had just been chewed out by the Cityville's top brass, now it was time for the other two special units.

She was in the _cross_ project room looking over the crime scene from the doorway, thinking.

Taking a deep breath she headed back to her office and began on her report yet again.

The Citysville Cyber Police _Special Unit_ was made after the crime rate went upward to combat the much nastier villains.

Sarah was chosen for this project because of an very strange reason, a sex change.

They, the city scientist, promise to pay for everything if she would undertake a experimental project.

A ton of circuitry inserts, hormone injections and a lot of other stuff she didn't catch but here "_she_" was.

The other two, which came after, were all natural.

But that doesn't matter, what does is pulling her bum out of the sling and hunting those criminals.

And she had a face to put them, that Asian girl with the bleached hair.

When everything is ready she's going to pay whoever they are a special visit.

----------------2

Mitch was on his heels, there was a traitor within the gezoisya zubatsu and he knew it.

Right now he was doing some investigating through a few personal files while Jack took care of the suspects in person.

With a few key strokes Mitch set himself up for a long work haul.

----------------3

Masahiro brushed a bit of his white hair out of his eyes while he looked into Brick's eyes, he knowdist and smiled. Thus causing Masahiro to blush.

They were eating a dinner that Masahiro made for them, whatever it is they were enjoying it very much.

The conversation was just normal idle chit-chat until Brick brought something up.

"I hate to ask this, but I would like to know" Brick started, Masahiro looked up with a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"When did you realize you were...."

Masahiro swallowed before answering this very personal question, "when I was 13, sounds stupid but that's when it happened.

"I can't remember how but this kid in my class "_tricked_" me into going behind the bleachers and he kissed me.

"Afterwards we _experimented_ there once in a while."

Brick nodded, Masahiro smiled at him again and lean forward to give him a quick kiss.

"Jelious?" he asked.

"Nope" Brick said before moving around the table and taking Masahiro into a passionete kiss.

"Want to put dinner on hold?" Masahiro asked, Brick nodded and they both head for the bedroom.

-----------------4

Usagiko woke up, her head was killing her but she just toughen through it as she went to get dressed and headed for her post.

On her way there she thought about her spy inside gezoisya zubatsu, she wonder how he's going to fare when they find out about him?

------------------5

True enough, Edward Kirk snapped in ten minutes under Jack's interigation.

He wasn't a brave man (if he can be called that) but he was a great intelegence retriver, but he has a problem keeping his mouth shut.

It is a good thing that he doesn't know one thing about who employs him.

he doesn't know where they are.

()()()()()Author's Corner.()()()()()()()

Hello, one and all!

It is I, Ryouko Lao-Ying, also known as Fallenenjimon.

I came here to answer (and create more) questions and add a few comments.

One of them is about Usagiko's crush.

No it isn't bubbles, it's someone else on the base though (and note; she came onto Dee Dee in the beginning as a flirt, so she's kind of out but count on it completly.)

And another thing the _base_ isn't in any of Mojo Jojo's old labs, it's been built up from scratch.

I hope I answered a few questions.

Later.


	11. Chapter 11

Professor Utonium inserted the final circuit into the new power suit, he wired it in and then closed it up.

There were three suits, one red with blue trim, one green with black trim and one gold with silver trim.

Each one had been made from rare and strong metal, and there was a bit of armouring just in case.

Professor Utonium felt proud of his work, but the thing in containment that he kept seeing out of the corner of his eye was a downer.

Making sure the suits were properly stored he began to work on the subject some more.

What he came up with this _thing_ is a biological android, one made for combat and data research.

_All most as if it's a prototype model_ he thought, he sighed.

_This thing gave all the clues it can.... What's this?_

The Professor open a drawer and searched for a pair of tweezers to retrieve what appeared to be....

_A transmitter chip?_

------------------------1

Toji found the room, _Hotel falmico_ room 12.

He was about to knock when the door opened, a young man about a year or two older then him and a lot taller appeared.

"Toji?"

"Konnichi wa, Susan" Toji said while rubbing the back of his neck, "it's been a while, hasn't it?"

Susan nodded.

"I would ask if you want to go in but this place is a mess and I was about to leave" Susan said.

"That's alright, I actually came here to bring you to Dexter. There's something all of us needs to talk about"

Susan open his mouth to resist, but he shut it and closed the door behind him.

"How do you do that?" Susan asked as he followed Toji.

"I'm the cute one, remember."

---------------------------2

Lichung was wondering what was up with her boss?

His odd behavior and consent snapping at everyone that walks by and the mindless ranting.

He was doing none of this.

Lichung shoved her hands into her pockets as she walked out of her area to find one of her friends.

She check the living quarters, then the vending machines and one final place.

The beach.

That's where she found Usagiko sitting on the rocks in deep thought.

_I better not bother her._

Lichung left the purple puff to her thoughts, back inside she found Dr. Zeighger's little toy soldier by the vending machine.

Her name was Michelle Robinson, the daughter of this odd super villain couple that was killed in a shot out a few years ago.

Lichung (and a lot of others) would feel bad for that except that she's a cold, unfeeling machine and her parents were asses.

"Hello, Lichung" Michelle said when she turn to face the young Asian girl.

"Michelle" Lichung half growled/half spoke.

"I would enjoy some witty banter but I am very busy, later" and with that Michelle walked away.

_They're up to something_ she thought, Lichung got a soda and took this quite time to think.

------------------------3

Mitch finally got time away from the Gezoisya Zubatsu and he was spending it with his girlfriend.

"Nice to see you stranger" Blossom said, she give a small hug and a quick kiss.

"Never seen you in these parts."

Mitch laughed, he sat down on the step and patted a seat next to him.

"What have you've been doing?" Blossom asked

Mitch sighed and explained Usagiko, the escape and finding the traitor. When he finished he leaned on Blossom like he was about to fall a sleep.

"Gods it feels good to be off duty" Mitch said.

Blossom smiled as she run her hand through his hair, then kissed him.

-----------------------4

Mee Mee stretched, she had just spend forty minutes repairing the damage to Sarah's booster armour.

Sighing and checking on her own power suit and Ogla's then moving on to the desk work.

She kind of enjoyed the desk work after a while, a good place to let your thoughts pool a bit.

She went about her work, even when one strange thought came up.

**Dee Dee.**

----------------------5

_Cross_.  
A special battle power suit program that transfer the user's emotional energy into the suit, thus achiving more power.  
And there was a bonus, the system also fine tunes the mind of the user and focuses the user purely onto the battle only.

This meant little to no distractions out on the field.

And that's what she needs.  
That's what she likes.  
Soon they can begin phase: Rising.


	12. Chapter 12

Professor Utonium send a electronic pules through the transmitter, he looked at the computer screen and tapped a few keys.  
He manage to trace the signal, sighing he knew he's going to have to tell the girls about this.  
_At least wait until the power suits are ready_ he thought as he saved all of the data.

------------------1

Shifting her weight in the chair before continuing on with all the robberies and triangulating the escape routes.  
They all lead into the same area.  
_Better have someone recon this_ Ogla thought.

------------------2

Dexter turn to Susan and Toji from the computer terminal, they knew that from the look on his face they better get ready for battle.

------------------3

Jack got something out of Edward, a "drop-off" point for info and orders.  
It may not seem much but with a little detective work he maybe able to find where Edward's employer is.

------------------4

They're beginning to find out about Bubbles' base, and Dr. Zeighger knew that.  
But he isn't worried about it, he and Michelle will be long gone with the needed equipment to carry out her plan. And Bubbles will be in ashes.

Dr. Zeighger chuckled, he watched the prototype creatures fill up the emergency escape train with the equipment, he knew that Michelle will take care of the other thing that needs to be taken care of.  
Lichung.

------------------5

It has been nearly three years since her pre-mature release and the steady building of the ultimate plan to free the earth of the sinful hate-mongers.  
It has been two years since she employed Dr. Zeighger to steal the key element of her plan.  
The _cross_ S.O.U.L. unit was just for the power suit, just in case.  
The single cell being born from the Citysville rampage was what this plan was all about.  
And now she, with the help of Dr. Zeighger, had made multiple copies of it.

Soon Operation: Contra will begin.

()()()()()()()()()()

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, it's actually a interlude to the ending of the first arc of _Too Much Of Heaven_.  
To answer some questions; Mee Mee is Dee Dee's best friend, along with Lee Lee (Lichung), it's a joke in the show as they dress the same, have the (kind of) same hair style and all would drive Dexter insane.  
And about the Robinsons.  
There's a episode of the Powerpuff Girls were they (the Utoniums) had this neighbor that would dress up as a villain (although he wasn't very good at it) and one day while the Utonium family was over he tried to kidnap the Professor but was sent to jail.  
I call them Robinson because it's been a long time since I've seen that episode, and I tend to forget names.

And as a bonus tidbit about gaming history.  
Did you know that when the original Contra game made (Circa 1988) that the Japanese version featured more animation and detail?  
This is because back then in Nintendo Of Japan had game companies make their own cartages, this translate into Konami (the company that made Contra) creating a special cartage.  
But in America and Europe Nintendo made cartages, which meant the programs ether had to fit onto the pre-made models or something had to be cut.  
The things you learn.


	13. Chapter 13

The power suits were tested, they achieved 100% passing grade, and now the girls were reading to get into them.  
Princess and Buttercup were silent, this was like replaying the Citysville battle only this time they have better equipment and more experience.  
Blossom was suiting up, she was a little down because Mitch had to be called out on business last night.  
_At least I got to spend time with him_ she thought as she put on the helmet.

Buttercup and Princess suited up and now gathering their weapons.

While the weapons from the Citysville incident worked fine and well (to a degree) Princess (with the Professor's help) specially made some customized weapons for each of them.  
Like Blossom has the duel pistols.  
Buttercup has the naginata.  
And Princess has the rapier.

Taking one last deep breath they left for the pinpointed signal.

----------------------1

Recons had send a picture of a strange looking base on the bay near Citysville.  
The _special unit_ team were suiting up as orders were too ether retrieve the stolen _Cross_ S.O.U.L. unit.  
Or destroy it.

----------------------2

Toji checked his katana one last time as Dexter check the map built into the dashboard.  
Susan was also making sure his weapon, a energy version of a wide bastard sword, and make sure it was working properly.  
"We have two more hours before we get there" Dexter said, "after that be ready."

----------------------3

Members of the Gezoisya Zubatsu were ready and awaiting for the go ahead to attack.  
There were three parties.  
"Immortal" Jack's, Mitch's and Angelique's.  
All waiting at the weakest points of the base and ready to begin carving in.

----------------------4

Dr. Zeighger and Michelle left, but not before hacking into the systems and left the impression that there weren't four teams about to come in and bust their heads.  
Ironically Bubbles has grown weary of trying to track down his employer through him and sent a team down there.  
Usagiko and Lichung were apart of the team.  
They could find anything except for the creatures that Dr. Zeighger made.

----------------------5

"Okay" Blossom said, "attack in Z-delta-12."  
The others nodded and branch off into a V formation.

----------------------6

"There's the go ahead" Mitch said, "give 'em hell!"

With those words the team surge forward ready to tear everything apart.

----------------------7

"Okay" Sarah said, "attack in Alpha-Omega-Beta." The _special unit_ got into a V formation and ready long range weapons.

----------------------8

"HERE WE GO!" Dexter said as he pushed the gas peddle down, making the battle vehicle shutter a bit as it was about to rip into the back gate.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hmmm, quite a proluge to the chaos that's forming.  
I stay tuned because it's a big assault against Bubbles' orginzation in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Explosions rocked the entire base to it's foundation.  
Everything from Bubbles' office to Dr. Zeighger's work area was acting like it was caught in a earthquake.  
"Bubbles" Dee Dee spoke urgently, "we're under heavy attack from every side!"  
"Crap" Bubbles mumbled, "how this happen?"  
"One guess, Zeighger" Dee Dee could see the creatures being assembled to defend the base.  
"Come with me, Dee Dee" Bubbles said, she punched in some commands into the computer terminal. Which inturn lead to a secret door opening.  
Bubbles went in first, Dee Dee followed cautiously and saw it was a small room with a blue battle suit that appeared to be an older model and a large metal tube with a window.  
Upon looking at it a little more closely Dee Dee could see it was an escape pod, with one seat from what she could see.  
"What do you want me to do?" Dee Dee asked as Bubbles got undressed and started to put on her power suit.  
"I learn once that if you hurt the one you love you lose them forever" Bubbles said, she reached for her weapon but instead grabbed a hidden gun.  
"And I can't let that happen again, I'm sorry but it has to be done."  
Dee Dee blinked but sucked in some air through her teeth as she felt a sharp pain in her arm.

_A tranquilizer dart?_ Dee Dee thought as she looked down at her arm, she felt woozy but was held by Bubbles.  
"If I don't make it out of this" Bubbles said as she placed Dee Dee into the escape pod, "it wasn't about sex, I love you."  
With a soft kiss on the center of Dee Dee's X scar Bubbles closed the pod doors and flooded the tunnels to release Dee Dee.  
_Now to deal with the intruders_ she thought.

-------------------1

"It seems to be a party here" Olga said, nodding towards a battle truck below them smashing through the back gate.  
"Tell me about it, I see about three other people busting into the building" Mee Mee said.  
"As long as they don't want the _cross_ S.O.U.L. then they're not a problem" Sarah said, "now focus on the center tower."  
"Right" the other two responded.  
The trio aimed their specialized weapons at the smoldering tower that was the center of the five, four in the direction of North, South, East and West with one in the center.

The center one was the what they attacked with a beam cannon, a missile launcher and a crescent wave of energy created from a energy saber swipe.  
The assault created a very large smoldering hold in the tower's side.

"Sweet mother of mercy, what luck!" Sarah said.  
"Wha?" Olga and Mee Mee said when they saw it too.  
"Alpha-Beta-Omega" Sarah said, the other nodded.  
They began to fly towards the hole in a straight line.

Each one powered they're special weapons to maximum power and aimed for the exposed power generator.  
"NOW!" Sarah said before letting loose a crescent wave so powerful it caused the air to ripple a little, then getting out of the way to allow Mee Mee to fire nearly two hundred mini-compounded missiles from the customized wings of her suit, to finish it all was Olga and the big bang cannon.

When all of them collided the center tower was obliterated into nothingness. What was left was rubble and a opening to what seemed to be the underground area.  
"Let's go in" Sarah said as they descend into the hole, when they were at ground level they could see a lot of fireworks by the outer areas, plus the tops of the other towers were getting vaporized by the three other power suited people.  
And Olga recognized her brother fighting the larger crowd around the towers, but she didn't say anything about it.

Once inside the first sub-floors they saw that the place is running on emergency back-up and there was a lot of panicked scientist trying to hold off the intruders.  
"What do we do about these guys?" Sarah asked while they shot weak lasers at them, but they really couldn't do real damage except scratch the paint.  
"Leave that to me" Olga said, "_**GRAAAAAH**_!!"

The scientist screamed as the insane woman in a battle suit charge for them, one of them even screamed "she's insane!"  
Mee Mee and Sarah stood there crossed armed watching Olga chase them off and clearing the way for them.

"That works, lets find the _Cross_ S.O.U.L." Mee Mee said before heading into another room.  
"Whao!"


	15. Chapter 15

Tearing through the metal Dexter smiled as it felt like a speed bump, and running over the creatures was a bonus.  
"Ready guys?" he asked.  
They nodded, a hole open in the roof and they jumped out.  
Susan sliced through four of Dr. Zeighger's prototype machine women, while Toji took on a creature that resembled a praying mantis only with sharper claws and a lot uglier face.  
Toji rushed passed it and carved it into two.  
Dexter, even though he had an injured arm, was in the action. He was crushing the much larger creatures and machines coming out of launch sites placed around the base, none of them were distracted when the CCPD special units destroyed the center tower.

Toji knowist that there were more people leading a assault on the base from the fireworks on the outer fences, he swore he saw a small tornado out there but focused on the six monster women, he attack two low, one high and four dead center.  
They all fell apart, Toji smiled at his handy work until one of the machine's hand gave him the "finger".  
"Not funny" he said before continuing on with the attack.  
"Toji!" Susan signaled him with his energy sword, "there's too many here."  
"Well let's even the odds" Toji replied before jumping into the air with his sword posse high, Susan joined him in the same fashion.  
They left loose a crescent energy wave that plowed through the crowd of monsters, there wasn't much of them left.  
What was left looked at each other then try to step back.  
"Oh no you don't" both Toji and Susan said.  
Dexter was having so much fun in his van of doom he didn't knowist he ran over Toji and Susan's next kill, but he did see a left over hand giving a "finger".  
Dexter stopped and ran over it.

The doors on the van opened and Toji and Susan got in, the next stop was the underground way.  
The Dexter Wheeled the van into a passageway that allowed the large monsters out, the trip wasn't long.

Once they were in the underground area all of them piled out, armed they headed for the main energy area.  
They only stopped for a second when the entire place began to shake like made.

"What was that?" Toji looked around.  
"I think another tower was destroyed" Dexter said.  
"Well more power to them" Susan said, only to be answered by another earth shaking event.  
"I take it back! Stop rain destruction up there!"  
They finally got to moving after the area was stable enough to keep moving.  
They reached a door marked A-1.  
Upon opening it they saw the CCPD Special Units on the other side.  
Not only that two blond women in the center of the room, one was grinning like a psychopath with her eyes hidden by her bangs.  
The other was cybernetic, they could tell because she missing an arm and half of her chest was stripped to the bare metal.  
The uninjured blond tossed aside the other girl like she was nothing into the wall, which collapsed from the force.  
"So the sinners have gather to witness a raise of greatness" the girl said, she held her hands out like she thought she was the messiah.

"She's nuts" Olga said.  
"Nuts and dangerous, I'm calling in the upgrades" Sarah said, she had headquarters teleport in Sarah's heat saber, Mee Mee's two special robot guardians, and Olga's armour.  
Dexter ready the gun cannon he brought with and rush to an angel so he would accidentally shoot someone else if this girl moves out of the way, this was happening while Olga used her armour to absorb extra energy to feed into her big bang cannon.  
Both fired at the same time, the girl smiled as the large orbs of different coloured dangerous energy came her way.

The girl smiled, at the last second she jumped up and kicked the slower shot, which belonged to Olga, into the fast shot.  
The two collided and caused a chain reaction in both of them that cause them to explode, sending a aftermath shock wave strong enough to nearly force all others in the room to be pushed into the walls.  
But mercariously they all manage to stay standing.  
Even the girl, who jumped out of the smoke and delivered a kick to Olga's batter suit and breaking it, turning around while still in the air she grabbed Olga's falling form and whipped herself around and slammed her foot into one of Mee Mee's guardian robots and had it crush into the other one that landed into Sarah.  
Sarah was forced into the wall, while it was really damaging to the suit the wearer was dazed.  
"I am the messiah of innocents and destruction" the girl said, "I am Guilty, and I bid you all ado."  
With that she was gone, leaving the six people behind to fight their way out of the base.

"Why do these nuts always break the armour?" Sarah said as she regained some control.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The main evil has been reveiled, but her plans have not.  
This is just the begining of the battle ahead, stay tuned to see what the Powerpuff Girls and the Gezoisya Zubatsu have been doing and what happen to Bubbles' employees.

=====Refrences=======  
The "finger" bits are from two movies, Evil Dead 2 and Return of the living Dead part 2.  
While I might have over done the joke it just fits in the scene and doesn't want to be removed.  
All well.


	16. Chapter 16

They watch the others go into a full attack, from the center tower to the outer defenses there was explosions galore.  
But that doesn't mean the Powerpuff Girls call off their own assault, instead they took advantage of them and started on the top floors of the four non-collapsing towers.

Buttercup took north, she burst through a large pane glass window while two guards were readying their weapons and cleaved the one on the right then the one on the left in one swipe.  
She flown down the hall breaking down doors and once in a while slicing a monster, a guard or a machine to pieces.  
She came back to the point where she came in, figuring since she isn't going to be here again she shrugged and charged her special attack system.  
The blade of the naginata glowed softly and then she raised the blade up and slammed it down.  
The energy released pierced through the entire area, destroying about five feet all around the attack area and it went about two floor below and one floor above.  
She charged another attack and destroyed a good chunk of the floor she was on, going through the hole in the ceiling and processed to reck terror on the poor souls on that floor.

While Buttercup was vaporizing the top of the north tower her girlfriend, Princess, was blazing through the creatures with her rapier in the east tower.  
While her destructive waves weren't as bad as Buttercup's but they were just as painful, she created a large arc of fire with her sword.

While both were having fun Blossom was going straight for the west tower's core, which wasn't much.  
_This is too easy_ she thought as she fired round after round into the guards and monsters.

She charged her shots and below what appeared to be a computer center.

All three met in the south tower, leaving the other towers so close to collapsing then a mere breeze might destroy them.  
A explosion rocked the base of the east tower, the girls watched as multiple explosions tore it apart and send it crashing into the west tower.  
It seemed the computer core that Blossom destroyed in the west tower controlled the chemical flow in the labs in the east tower, if that computer were to shut down then a lot of nasty chemicals would mix and they would wind up with what they have right now.  
A large bond fire.

"Well" Blossom said tearing her gaze away from the large inferno below, "it's time for the last one."

----------------------------1

Angelique lead her team into the back of a unprepared guard troop, she stood on one foot and stun quickly while sending energy out, creating a large tornado that sucked up most of them and tore them to shreds with bouts of solid power within the twister.

Her soldiers sally forth and attacked with such a gusto that it terrified the enemy.  
And while she was leading them into the center of chaos, Jack and Mitch was making sure that the large creatures that were coming out of the underground labs.  
They fought and beaten every last creature on the ground.  
Now it was time to enter the last tower standing.

----------------------------2

The west was the main computer center, controlling the info from the work offices of the northern tower and keeping millions of dangerous chemicals from clashing into each other in the east tower.  
While they supported each other the southern tower was independent of the others, this tower house the worse of the worse.  
Within large tubes and steel walls the crime syndicate's more powerful monsters and creatures.

Powerpuff Girls and the Gezoisya Zubatsu were going into this tower.  
_**They were going to face the biggest challenge of they're lives.**_

----------------------------3

When the CCPD destroyed the center tower Usagiko and Lichung were still in Dr. Zeighger labs, with all of the towers being destroyed they had to make a hesitate retreat through the train tunnel.

Unaware of what awaited the on the other side of the tunnel.  
Which was Michelle holding a desert eagle and Dr. Zeighger might having a use for them.


	17. Chapter 17

The south tower is sixty floors up, on each floor is a personalized monster.  
From floor one to floor twenty-nine they get stronger and stronger, from floor sixty to floor thirty-one they get stronger and stronger.  
All leading to the thirtieth floor.  
To the worse creature in the syndicate:  
**Enrico**.

**********************1

Mitch ducked below a swipe from a katana wielding samurai-armoured dead guy, Jack appeared behind the creature and carved a path via sword from the left shoulder to right thigh.  
"Thanks sensei" Mitch said, he charged down the hall where some of his team members were engaged with some sort of raptor-like creature.  
Mitch powered up his reiken and readied for a strike, not only did he sliced right through the creature but unknowingly saved a member of Angelique's team as a piece of the energy attack went through the floor and struck a four legged spider-wannabe in the head.  
Jack stayed behind and so did the team members when Mitch rushed up to the next floor, the reason was they were a long of freaks to deal with and Mitch was automatically elected to go on a recon mission.  
_These guys are almost as tough as Yami Aku_ Mitch thought.  
"Wha?" Mitch stopped, he had just open the stairway exit to come face to face with a **_huge_** metal door marked Enrico.  
_Enrico?_ Mitch thought, he had heard that before, during a mission in Italy.  
_Ruler of the household_ his mind translated.

******************2

Blossom shot a strange freak into the air, it was made of nothing but darkness, a treanchcoat and a fadora.  
There wasn't much in features except for human like hands and a ghostly "tail" coming from underneath.  
Blossom kept the creature in the air by fire one shot after another into the thing, Buttercup charged up her naginata and cleaved the thing in half but it still moving.  
Princess gave it a vicious fiery assault and it still moved.  
Blossom charge her guns and let it have it with both barrels.  
It stopped moving after that.  
"These things are tough" Blossom said.  
"Only more of them to smash" Buttercup joked.  
They went down one floor.  
"Mitch?!" Blossom blinked as her boyfriend turned to see the power suited ten kitsune, "what are you doing here?"  
"Taking down a traitor's boss, you?"  
"Doing a pubic service."  
Princess and Buttercup crossed their arms and waited for the lovebirds to get back to business.  
"So, what's this thing?" Blossom asked while pointing at the metal door.  
"I bet it's some freak, and it's ether powerful or has an ego" Mitch answered.  
"How's that?" Princess asked.  
"Enrico is a name given to boys that their parents want to be strong, it means ruler of the household" Mitch approached the large metal doors with blossom following behind.

*********************3

Usagiko and Lichung held their hands up, Michelle smiled and Dr. Zeighger laughed.  
They were waiting at the end of the tunnel, they wanted to fully leave at nightfall were it would be easier to sneak out.  
But they didn't expect to capture Bubbles top agents.  
"It's nice to see you" Dr. Zeighger said, "I thought you betrayed me for that slut, hey Lichung."  
Usagiko twitched, but Lichung manage to keep her back.  
"Why did you betray the syndicate?" Lichung asked, "you have everything you needed there."  
Dr. Zeighger chuckled, "Lichung?"  
Dr. Zeighger stepped down from the trains' connection bumper and walked up to the duo.  
"Do you remember the speech when Dexter destroyed my work" Dr. Zeighger seemed to have a spaz attack when he mention the name _Dexter_, "I was trying to rebuild our society into perfect machine. Unluckily you were the only byproduct that actually didn't mutate into some freak."  
"Uh, didn't you want everybody to be invincible for a meteor that was heading for earth back then?" Lichung pointed out, she smiled inwardly when she saw Dr. Zeighger spaz out a little.  
"That... Threat is over with, the meteor did crash but it was in the sea, and it was the size of a marble after entering the earth's atmosphere."  
"There's more impotent issues to be tended with" Michelle said, "like how to deal with you two?"  
"Yes, true" Dr. Zeighger said, "like how to go about your DNA, I am doubting it might be useful later but you may never know."  
By now both Lichung and Usagiko had their fill of these batman villains to be, they looked at each other and nodded.  
"Nice speech" Lichung said.  
"But there's one thing you forgot about us" Usagiko added.  
"What?" Dr. Zeighger raised a brow.  
"That even though I was reborn into life by magic" Usagiko said, "this is still my old body modified and stabilized."  
"And you gave me Chemical X Insigma" Lichung said.  
"Which means what?" Michelle asked.  
"This" Lichung and Usagiko said as they charged forward at near inhuman speed, they were about to attack when Michelle pulled the trigger.  
Lichung took out Michelle by giving her a quick jab into the jaw and sent her (Michelle) into the main car, Usagiko punched Dr. Zeighger through the main car window.  
Michelle miraculously got up and limped into the main car and had the train leave.  
No one followed because Usagiko was unlucky enough to be hit in the stomach by a Antidote X laced bullet.  
Lichung wordlessly helped Usagiko up and out of the tunnel through a maintenance hall.

*****************4

A large containment tube glowed softly, the slumbering beast within hasn't been awakened by the outside destruction because of it's uncontrollable nature.  
The only way it could be active if some poor fool were to trip the trigger, which the gang outside the lab did.  
It pulled back it's fist, with one swing it busted out of it's jail.  
Over 20 feet tall Enrico stands tall.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the next chapter the top members of the Gezoisya Zubatsu and the Powerpuff Girls fight Enrico, and it's going to take everything they have to take the giant down.

Production Notice: I am very busy on a importent story.  
Actually it's more of a gift then a story, a gift to my readers and hopefully I can get up the first half soon.  
Look for it when it's ready.  
Later.


	18. Chapter 18

The door began to open, the gang backed off and put their guard up.  
A large billow of smoke fell out as a _huge_ silhouette appeared in the doorway.  
Enrico was a "man" with enormous muscle mass wrapping all around him, his head was covered by a black cloth with two narrow glowing slits.  
_Pain_ was tattooed on his stomach.  
"He's huge!" Princess shouted.  
"Tell me about it" Mitch added wide eyed and barely able to speak. Enrico pulled back an enormous fist, everyone scattered to the stairwell and somehow manage avoid the wall destroying punch.  
Enrico jumped out into the opening and when he landed the earth shake.  
Jack came up to see what was happening, he looked over to Mitch, who had gone into his kessha kitsune form, and Mitch looked back.  
They both jumped out of the hole at the same time, their respectful swords ready to strike the behemoth.  
They executed a perfect cross slash on the creature's chest, they severed the arms from the shoulders and cut off the head.  
"What the!"  
"Impossible!"  
Both Jack and Mitch were stunned to see Enrico call back his lost parts while they (his body parts) were still in mid-air and reattached them with out a word.  
Jack took the first hit from Enrico's arm swing, Mitch was second.  
Jack went sailing through the remains of the north tower and got stuck somewhere.  
Mitch carved a shallow ditch without touching the ground, of course he was unconscious and been punched by a monster that would bring same to monster island.  
"**_Mitch_**!!" Blossom screamed as she watched her boyfriend crash through the wall below, she flown out of the hole with guns a blazing.  
While holes were appearing in Enrico they disappeared just as quickly as they were made.  
"What is this thing?" Buttercup asked, "never mind, we gotta save Blossom."  
Buttercup lead in with her naginata fully charged, she cleaved through the monster's mid-sections, Princess followed with a flaming cut straight down the middle.  
Enrico was separating but he pulled himself together.  
"Is this freak immortal?" Princess asked.  
"I don't know, where going to need a pla-" Blossom got smacked straight into the ground, Buttercup open her mouth but was sent back into the tower, Princess anger grown and she let her weapon go to maximum and charge forward.  
She screamed as her fire casted sword streaked through the air.  
Enrico disappeared into thin air, Princess was stunned but was hit into the ground when Enrico appeared behind her.  
Each member of the Powerpuff Girls are knocked out, the top Gezoisya Zubatsu are in their own creators.  
Buttercup was the first to come to see Enrico about to crush Princess with her raised palm.  
The words feel out of her mouth as her eyes turn to glass and glaze over a bit, the world stopped as she felt her mind slowly die  
"Princess!" Buttercup shouted, her body shuttered, something was happening.  
She disappeared and reappeared right next to Princess, she grabbed Princess and teleported away.  
She dropped Princess off and charged off at Enrico with her naginata charged at full power.  
She nailed Enrico and a bright green flashed shined out of the hole Buttercup created.  
The strange thing is she did this at nearly the speed of light, she was going faster then her teleporting powers allow.  
She Teleported back to Princess' side.  
By now Blossom had waken up and saw the green hole seal up, without much though she aimed her guns at Enrico's head and fire shots.  
The holes sealed, Blossom sighed before flying over to Buttercup's side.  
"This isn't working" she said, "we keep carving this thing into nothing and he keeps reattaching himself."  
"I hate to suggest this" Buttercup said, "but what about that one attack formation?"  
Blossom's logical mind thought about it, while her thoughts protested the idea she remembered that this monster might not go down any other way.  
By now Princess had awake and Enrico was on the move, Buttercup picked up Princess and flown out of Enrico's attack range.  
Blossom distracted him, he teleported around avoiding all of Blossom's charged shots.  
When Princess was fully awake she and Buttercup flown by Blossom's side.  
"Ready?" Blossom asked, her voice was very shaky but she knew this has to be done.  
They nodded and ready themselves.  
Princess was first, her rapier exploded into a flame that was higher then Enrico! It died down quickly and she slashed the air straight down, from the flame she added on two sides to make the fiery slash appear like a "Y", she strike the center making it look like a talon that is often found in caves.  
"Zhui Long Talon" Princess cried out as her attack was sent forward.  
Buttercup was up next, her naginata blade was shining brightly.  
She trusted forward and created a huge wave of power, as it travel forward it seem it have a strange image of a tiger appear.  
"Byokko fang!"  
Blossom Channled all of her power into this shot, the barrels were basically search lights as she aimed for Enrico.  
"Genbu shell shock!"  
She fired two ground spreading rounds.  
"_Quing Long thundershock!_" All of them shouted as they're attacks merged into a single attack.  
It was a enourmous blue sphare with a "tail" of lightning following it, and the second it hit Enrico the ball of power made sure that Enrico was screaming.  
A moment later the smoke began to clear.  
"No, it can be!" Blossom said, she saw a silhouette of the monster.  
"He's hurt!" Princess rejoyed, that is until she almost fell from a few broken bones and the lack of energy.  
Enrico was screaming, his booming voice filled the surrounding area.  
"He's... Hollow?" Buttercup pointed out, she held a collapsing Princess as she tried to find a way out of the situation.  
"He's a hologram!?" Blossom said shocked when she saw the large black sphare in the center of the large hollow man.  
The hole was beginning to seal slowly, Blossom let go of her guns as they got to hot to handle, Buttercup was tired and was holding a injured unconcous Princess And see Buttercup to see Princess' situation.  
_This is it_ Blossom thought, _well I'm not going down without a fight!_  
"Get out of here" Blossom said.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said get out of here!"  
Buttercup was set to argue that she wasn't going to leave her behind when something happened.  
"**Devil Bullet!**"  
"_Bahumat crush!_"  
A flash of gold and red blinded them as two orbs of power passed by Enrico's exposed main power core.  
Enrico screamed as he discentigrate into nothing.  
Two figures stood were Enrico stood.  
By now Mitch finally woke up and lifted his head, what he saw confused him.  
"Brick?" he said.  
"Watanabe-san?" Buttercup said.


	19. Chapter 19

Brick and Masahiro stood where Enrico once stood, they turn to the Powerpuff Girls.  
"What happened here" Brick asked, he began to walk towards the girls.  
"We saw smoke coming from this way while on a ride, when we got closer we heard a ton explosion" Masahiro said while following Brick.  
Mitch stood up fully, but he was still a bit shaky.  
He began to limp towards the group, he knowdist his mentor getting out of the rubble.  
Once all of the group was together the girls explained why they were there.  
"Interesting story" Masahiro said, "but why did you destroyed the base?"  
"Uh" Blossom rubbed the back of her head, "we weren't really planning on other people on joining in, and they other power suited people destroyed the center tower."  
"There was a center tower?" Brick asked.  
"While this Q & A is entertaining" Buttercup cutted in, "we got some injuries and if you haven't knowdist but Princess is out cold."  
"Okay, okay, point taken" Mitch said, "there's some vehicles around here that have some medical supplies, I'll have someone drive it here."  
Mitch went to the last tower standing to find his team.  
After a moment a large transport van busted through the remains of the defensive fence and pulled up side the group.  
The teams finished off the remaining creatures and gather what data they could, they left as the day was ending.  


***********************1

Dexter was nice enough to give the CCPD _special unit_ squad a lift back to headquarters, since they really have nowhere else to go they stayed to explain why they were there.

***********************2

Dee Dee opened her eyes, although she wonder why.  
_She loved me_ Dee Dee thought as she fell to her knees, _she loved me and I didn't say anything._  
Dee Dee laid there in the sand letting the waves come up and wash over her a bit.  
"You'll get a cold laying there."  
Dee Dee looked up at the strange voice, it was so familiar yet somehow different.  
"Bubbles?" Dee Dee stood up, "Bubbles!" she wrapped her arms around Bubbles, who is missing an arm a piece of her chest and a bit of her throat.  
"Calm down, everything will be fine" Bubbles said while stroking Dee Dee's hair with her hand, "we'll be fine, lets just get to a emergency lab."  
"Why?"  
"Besides needing repairs, there's bit I want to talk about."  
Dee Dee helped Bubbles walk through the sands of the beach, there was one last thing Bubbles said to Dee Dee before setting foot into a new path.  
"Remember when we met and you told me you wanted to be a hero?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Welcome, dear readers.  
Thanks for the reviews.  
Now I must talk about something important, there is some important news in my bio page.  
I suggest you read it if you want.  
And thank you for reading the Powerpuff Maximum series.  


Presented

  


By

  


Digimon Messiah productions.

  


Created by Fallenenjimon.

Later.


End file.
